


B is for Broken

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	B is for Broken

I don’t usually like admitting this shit. 

I’m broken. 

I can kill anyone, anything with my mind. Easily. I have more power than some asari Matriarchs have in their little fucking finger. 

I can take a hell of a beating and still wanna fight. As long as I have will I have a way… 

But when it comes to life… to friends, letting my guard down and being a human being -- a human, and not a walking death machine… I can’t handle that shit. 

I find it hard trusting people. I’ve been hurt too much before. Every time someone breaks me, I put myself back together and build stronger walls around me.

But when that wall comes down, and someone else breaks me, the pieces are smaller, and there’s more of them. It takes longer to piece me back together. 

 

It’s different these days. I have friends. And not like the cultists, murderers, theifs and fellow psychopaths I used to hang around with, these are well adjusted (mostly) honest and caring people. Fuckers actually wanna help me.. which I don’t get. 

Somedays I can forget about my past and actually look to the future. I see a life beyond this war, for me and my students. I actually feel like… like I’m healing. 

But then I’ll have a nightmare. Or I’ll catch a glimpse of my scars in a window or mirror, and they remind me. Shit like this is supposed to make you stronger. It just reminds me I’m still broken. 

I’ll be fixed, one day.


End file.
